headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Rules!
This is the policy for . These show definitions for violations of our rules, and how rules are enforced here. Please read these rules and follow them these to ensure that the wiki is a great place, and so we don't have to worry about violations. Thank you. 1. Make sure your edit improves the page Each time you edit a page, be sure that you always help improve the page with your edit. Do not remove perfectly fine content if you're not sure that it's wrong. Use the comment function or message walls to talk to the authors of the page and clarify it with them. Also don't spam pages with useless content or another language that is not english. 2. Vandalism is useless We can revert hundreds of vandal edits with just one click. Hours of vandalism are reverted in less than a few seconds. So think about it... 3. Be friendly to other users Always stay friendly and don't get mad at other people here, even if you have differing opinions. Also help when somebody makes a mistake, as nobody is perfect. Also don't spam on other user's message walls, and don't edit their profile page without permission. If this happens to you, contact one of the admins and your profile will be protected (only for anonymous users) or the user will be dealt with. Also do not use offensive or rude comments towards other users on the wiki. When an admin sees it, you will immediately be blocked for at least 3 days. 4. Help! I got blocked! We will always tell you why you got blocked and normally you will only get blocked for 30 Minutes or 2 hours. Signed in users will always be warned before, if they did just a few mistakes. However, also signed in users will be blocked if they continue with their vandalism. If users do vandalism again and again, they will be blocked even longer, and in hard cases, we'll tell the VSTF about them. Click here for more Information. 5. Permission of Admins If you want to do something big or anything else important, which changes the Wiki, always ask an Admin in the forums. Admins must always agree with all of the bigger projects. If you do this as a Wikia Contributor, your content will get removed, and you will receive a block. With an account you will get a warning. If you ignore it, you will be blocked. If you want to create non-idea and non-ranking pages, please notify us in the forums. Don't be shy to start a discussion. 6. Don't add Categories if you are not 100% sure about it This Rule is a very important one. Please do not add categories if you aren't sure about it. For example do not add the Category Good ideas to a Character Idea. In the Admin's eyes this Character Idea might be bad. Mostly FranceSwitzerland will add that kind of Category to your Character Ideas. 7. No profanities or offensive language This rule is the one you all must know. Cursing is definitely forbidden on this Wikia. When it is a small curse, you will be blocked for 3 days. When it is bigger, you will be blocked for 1 week or sometimes 2 weeks. If you don't stop cursing, you will be blocked infinitely from this Wikia. 8. Spamming (for Badges) Just like cursing, spamming is also forbidden. For this there are the same block rules as cursing. Also Spamming for Badges is forbidden. You first get a warning, but when you continue, you will get blocked for 2 weeks and sometimes a month (Based on how much you were Spamming for Badges). 9. Never make socks or talk about them This rule is also very important. Since many users created socks, in other words: second accounts that they use without telling us that they are the same person, so pretending to be another person, we decided that you must not make any socks anymore, so we can stop all the stupid conversations about it. If you still talk about it, it's possible we will block you for a short time. If you still don't stop after that block, you will be blocked again but longer. This will hopefully totally stop socks. 10. Don't talk negatively about others in the chat when they're not around It is easy to talk negatively about others in the chat, because you only know them through the internet, but it is an unwise thing to do and can result in a block. Only talk about others in a positive or neutral way, or when you think someone causes you problems. Thanks for reading this page. If you have a question, feel free to contact an admin. Category:Help Pages Category:Important Pages